Wrapped In Cold, Late At Night
by MegamiSilence
Summary: Challenge from Lady Vivian: A two-shot romance between Ami and Quatre, where they meet, fall for each other and get torn apart by one another's deep secrets. Will they ever forgive each other, or live with lonely hearts?


Wrapped in Cold, Late At Night  
  
Part I: Rain Pushing Buildings Aside  
  
By: Megami*Silence  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
AN: This was a challenge that I had barely noticed until I started deleting annoying e-mails, the one with the viruses that are being sent around? (Be careful, for those who like to click on links and explore, you never know what is lurking beyond the underlined blue letters....)  
  
Anyway, Lady Vivian or Melicus Aer (whichever one she prefers) challenged me to write this story. It's a two shot Ami/Quatre fic, and it has specific guidelines that I found particularly interesting. I suddenly thought of a small plot for this, so I've decided to upload this quickly. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
He stirred in his unconsciousness. He was half aware of life and half aware of impending death. He didn't know which one seemed more inviting. He stirred again, but then his whole body trembled as the vast machine he laid, helplessly, in thudded against the cold ocean floor. It was dark and chilled but he did nothing.  
  
Suddenly the mobile suit tumbled forward, as the motion seemed (according to his stomach). His body, strapped into the seat by the uncomfortable seatbelt, was even more uncomfortable as he was jerked away from his seat and hung loosely.  
  
Only then, did he snap his eyes open and realize of where his surroundings were. He was not welcoming the even darker space he lingered in, as the only source of view to the outside world was screened by the sandy bare ocean bottom.  
  
Desperately he searched around himself for a flashlight, certainly these suits were well equipped enough to provide that basic survival needs. He came to an obvious conclusion that he was not going to find anything strapped to a seat so securely as he was. He wrenched at the buckle for minutes that seemed hours, because it was jammed, and at the worst possible time too. However he was determined to undo himself from this mess. He pulled with all his strength; pulled forward, then he pushed it away from him, soon learning it was more to his advantage. The buckle gradually ripped from the seat and he was freed.  
  
He unceremoniously dropped from the upside down contraption and landed, painfully as he found, on his already wounded left side. A cry of pain surged itself from his mouth, and the more he felt pain, the more infuriated he had become.  
  
But he didn't understand it. He wasn't an angry person, not at all. To the contrary, he was a sweet and loving creature, but he had known his limits and right now he felt no guilt towards his rational feelings that he owned. He needed to get out of this machine, onto land and contact his comrade. He knew it was his duty as a pilot, more like a soldier, to inform the good guys of the danger they were in for. But this proved more his true feelings and emotions, than his synthetic, built anger, because he knew that innocent people were involved, many innocent people and he couldn't let that happen.  
  
He lunged for the cargo box and pried it open with a screwdriver that conveniently drew Quatre's attention. He let all the contents fall from the box and found a flash light. When he lit it, he realized that there was an easy way out after all. He picked up a helmet that had been perched on top of something which came loose as he opened the cargo box. Then he began to prepare to present himself to the world again.  
  
*****  
  
The girls had been sitting around all day long, bored out of their skulls. All but Ami. She found acute interest in her new study note, that was given to her by a well known Professor. Had the other girls been remotely affected by education at all, they might have even been jealous at her eye-catching abilities that she didn't realized she possessed.  
  
She giggled at the thought, more loudly than she wished.  
  
"What's so funny Ami? Huh? Huh? Huh? C' mon, tell me, I'm dying here!!!!" Minako wailed as she slid off her chair and to the floor, not really caring that she committed such an immature act.  
  
Ami sighed, "Maybe you should all learn to appreciate the benefits of studying, It will-"  
  
"Help you pass your courses easier, so you aren't so stressed during examinations...." All four girls rang in unison, being used to Ami's preaching about the 'wonders' in owning study habits.  
  
She sighed again.   
  
They were so childish sometimes, she felt like a babysitter more often then another best friend, as she was claimed to be. Not that she doubted her friendship and the loyalty of her friends of course, she knew it was genuine, but the fact remained that she was getting nowhere when she arrived promptly every night at 4 until 6 or 7 to study with them. She hated to seem as if she were nagging them, and even more when she complained to herself in her mind, but really! They never studied!   
  
Usagi announced her weariness with a rather brusque yawn. She always fell asleep here, at Rei's gatherings in her Temple, of which they had all been accustomed to for quite a long time.  
  
She wondered whether she should go or not. She rather irked herself when she left earlier than the others. She had no idea why she would let such actions affect her among a group of young girls who thought a library was a place where people who lied were sent, until later in life they discovered what the word really referred to, but it was like pulling teeth to get them to learn. And she had become some what conscientious about pure dignity among her closest, best friends. It was almost a mystery, as she had called it, but more of an unsolved mystery, because she knew she would never change the way she was, and neither would they.  
  
Then Rei tickled Usagi's nose with a feather and Usagi twitched, scratching the tickled spot, and smearing melted marshmallows all over her face. The marshmallows being provided by Minako- burning them over a candle slightly- as Makoto leaned back and grinned on of their new-found interest.   
  
And Ami sighed again.  
  
It would be a while before they knew what maturity was, but until then (and she was sure there would be a time) she smiled at her horribly juvenile gather of friends.  
  
*****  
  
He was fully armored in a wetsuit underneath a protective space suit gear that was almost ready to be completed by his large helmet, but first he would have to somehow loosen a part of the iron-tight door.  
  
He guided his flashlight back and forth searching for something that could be of more use than a small screwdriver. He walked forward and bumped his head off the upside down seat of which he had been sitting in. He silently cursed it and continued on.  
  
Amongst broken machinery he found a rusted toolbox. He kneeled next to it, undid the latch and opened it. He was saved. There was a long crowbar waiting for him to use.  
  
He picked it up and the flashlight also, then he went back to the door. 'First I find the hinges,' he instructed himself, 'then I break it.' It couldn't have been simpler. And when he did it he would be free. But he had to admit, he was happier that he was able to view earth again through the ocean then the land. The ocean would keep him sane, after all, and calm. Something that was important in his situation.  
  
He set the flashlight on a dented part on the interior and let it shine onto the hinges. He worked quickly, not wanting to waste any time which he could be informing his partner, Trowa, about the oncoming danger that was soon nearing earth.  
  
He took the crowbar, tightened his grip on it and applied it to the hinge.  
  
"Here goes nothing." He commented mindlessly as he strongly pushed against it, gritting his teeth from the pain that it was creating in his side. He yelled to enhance his strength and adrenaline started to course through him. He busted the first hinge away from the door. A trickle of water sprung and Quatre immediately did the same to the other hinge.   
  
Suddenly the pressure from the outside burst through the iron door, and Quatre was instantly swept backwards into the mobile suit from the suction of the rapidly flowing water. He let himself float while he would soon be encountering a vast surrounding of water.   
  
His helmet bounced against him and he plucked it from the water, shook the water that was in it, out and applied it to his head. Before the water rose any further, he hooked the hose to his he,et and oxygen streamed into his helmet.   
  
And he was under water.  
  
He swam as much as he could. Knowing fully that the longer he was under this deep, the more he was likely to die from too much pressure. But, thank heavens, he was trained to do this, though briefly, it was enough the keep him going. HE didn't have to hold his breath, so he had some what of an advantage.  
  
He came to the door and pushed himself from it. There was a shift in the ocean current and Quatre was rushed forward, he swam with his last bit of adrenaline higher and higher. To him, there was no surface. He could see nothing but dark blue, and black. But he didn't give up, he continued to go higher, he must go higher.   
  
He felt his airways twitching but he didn't stop. He took a deep breath from the oxygen that was feeding him. And he kept going. His eyes seemed weary and they started to droop, but he kept going. Then as if something had hit him- and he didn't feel anything touch him- his hemet was leaking. Water gushed into his helmet, and he had no escape. He stopped within his desperate swim.   
  
Quatre looked frustrated and he gulped what air that was left. He ripped the helmet off and swam once again. Finally he felt an ease over his chest, and no pressure. But then it rose again while he felt his breath holding was not going to last, as the same with his energy.   
  
Then a light appeared, above him. 'I'm saved.' He thought and couldn't help but blow the air from his mouth. Bubbled floated all around him. More than ever did he want to be on land.  
  
And he ruptured from the water, gasping for air. He filled his lungs with fresh air, breathing heavily. His arms flied about and he shook his head, whipping his sopping wet hair out of his view.  
  
He twirled around looking in what direction land was. It was behind him. Not too far, but he had quite a bit of swimming to do before he could get anywhere.  
  
He began his journey to Tokyo's dry land.  
  
*****  
  
Ami laughed at the messy sight of Usagi. It was funny, though immature. But she couldn't help herself.   
  
Usagi awoke with a start. She peered out at everyone with her dreary, sleeping blue eyes and licked her lips. It tasted like marshmallows. No one was looking at her, which was strange because usually they glared at her when she woke up from her naps. But now Minako and Rei's backs were to her and Ami and Makoto were staring, suspiciously, at nothing in particular.  
  
Usagi rose from where she had been laying and stumbled onto her feet. She lazily made her way to Rei's bathroom and flicked on the light. Suddenly a reflection stared back at her and she screamed. At first she thought it was another person, then she realized her whole face was covered in sticky, white melted marshmallow.  
  
"REI!!!!!! I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Usagi screeched as she furiously wiped at her face and then stormed out of the room. They were all staring guiltily at her retreating figure, and knew their fate when they jumped from Usagi's indignant door slamming. She didn't bother taking her books with her.   
  
"I think we really hurt her feelings, guys." Ami announced. She didn't know why she included herself, when she had nothing to do with it.  
  
"I think Rei really hurt her feelings." Minako exclaimed. She was in a fit of laughter.  
  
"It's not funny, Minako!!!" Rei yelled, "And you did it too!!!" She pointed a finger at Minako and Minako froze from her laughter and looked at Rei. She shrugged her shoulders, knowing she too was at fault.  
  
"Maybe we should apologize." Makoto suggested like it was a strange idea. Ami shook her head, they seemed so cold sometimes, thinking that Usagi would just 'get over it' when her feelings had as much deepness as their own.  
  
She got to her feet, "I'm going to find Usagi and return her books, and maybe I'll apologize for not stopping you from doing that to her." She said to them. They looked at her like they meant no harm, and she knew that they didn't mean to hurt Usagi's feelings, but they should have known the consequences of their actions. 'Listen to me!' she thought to herself. 'I sound like I'm a teacher.' She grabbed Usagi's books and her own and then left without saying goodbye.  
  
She walked down the steps of the Shinto Shrine and then the longer steps of the Cherry Hill temple and looked around, trying to see if she could spot Usagi. Unfortunately she couldn't, and then thought of where Usagi's usual crying spots were. First she would try The Crown Arcade, that was a favorite. So she set of on a journey of her own, to find Usagi and apologize.  
  
*****  
  
Quatre strove to get forward. It was a hard task for him as the waves tumbled on top of his weak body. Although the waves pushed him forward too, they all sucked him backwards and he felt he was getting no where.   
  
He took a sharp breath and began to swim underwater, for his destination. The salt water should do him good for his wounded flesh and should he swallow it, keep him awake. But it did nothing to his energy, and it was absolutely freezing.   
  
The wind started to pick up and raged against the ocean. He rose to the surface to refill his lungs again. Then he dove back under. This was moving him along further than he expected. It rose again, breathed, and swam underneath again. It was a rhythm that he continued in his numb, fragile body.   
  
He wanted to get to the shore so badly that he could have cried in his frustrated situation, but he had to be strong. And a part of him wanted to give up and die from the excruciating pain he felt.   
  
He kept his eyes closed so the stinging salt didn't completely burn away at his sight, and he kicked his legs so much, he was certain that there was little life left in them.  
  
He moved heavily forward, and from the lack of sight, his entire body smashed into a rock. He was held up there, from the white caps pressing him harder and harder against the sharp surface. It pushed against his damaged side and the bleeding started again. It began to tear away at his unimportant scratches and turned them into wide gashes. He was in Hell and there was no escaping it.  
  
Quatre let himself slide into the water and he laid there helplessly, waiting for death to take him, praying it wouldn't be slow.  
  
'Hey!' he screamed at himself. 'You're being selfish!! There are so many people counting on you right now! You can't let yourself give up and drown, you have to keep going and save the earth.' Save the earth? It seemed so heroic and impossible. He never thought of himself of a hero, but he very well could be one if he didn't stop.  
  
He came to terms with his senses and flipped his body forward. Then the adrenaline seemed to pump its way through him again, even with his strength so powerless. He swam so fast, he didn't think was possible for a human and he could have cried with joy when his foot touched the sand underneath. He took a breath and swam underneath the water until he came to a sand bar. His hands scraped against the rocks that were spread all over the floor of the ocean. He strained to get to his feet, and he as soon fell back to the water. His legs were so numb.  
  
Quatre landed on his butt and rocks sprung upwards from the sand and punctured his bleeding wound. He screamed, he couldn't take it anymore, and he was not a few 30 ft. from the beach shore. He ignored his pain and rubbed his legs to awaken them then he tried it again.   
  
They were sturdier but still ice cold. And the winds were not helping his body temperature. He was shaking from the cold. He limped onwards. He didn't stop to breath when he felt he couldn't breath and he didn't stop to collect himself when he stumbled from time to time. And he made it. He was on shore.   
  
As soon as he reached the dry sand he fell to his knees, feeling nauseous. His body wrenched internally and he vomited from the over working he did as he came to the use of his legs. It was a big strain to go from a drifting ocean to steady land. His body was too weak to handle any more activity that involved energy.  
  
Quatre stopped vomiting and wiped at his mouth. He pressed onto his stomach and all his muscles tightened when he got to his feet again. He felt so tired and cold and numb. The pain didn't cease and a headache clung to him. He was sure he was going to die.  
  
He licked his lips tasting bitter salt and he had such a dry throat, he didn't think he could talk. He limped towards the metal stairs that led to the seemingly abandoned street.   
  
He didn't think about how he maybe wasn't going to make it, and instead thought about how he was to pull himself up the steep stairs.  
  
He gripped the bars and yanked himself up onto the first step, then he put his hands on a higher one, pulling his lower body to another step, which he leaned on one leg with. And he did this until he reached the top.  
  
He was now on the street. Not knowing which way he would get to the city fastest, he limped down the street, seeing there were more telephone poles. He would be able to find an emergency telephone somewhere. So he went towards the way that seemed to lead straight for the heart of Tokyo.  
  
*****  
  
Ami walked into the Crown Arcade. She looked all around and didn't see Usagi anywhere. She didn't feel she needed to ask Motoki if he saw her, because she would have been somewhere that everyone would be staring at all the food and milkshakes she'd ordered.  
  
Ami shook her head, feeling very sorry for Usagi. They made fun of her constantly and thought she could handle it, despite being a crybaby as she was, because she always fought back. But Ami knew that it didn't matter, her emotions were twisted as much as her own were, mostly because of the war that had been unleashed over the last year. It was sickening and corrupt. She was just relieved that it wasn't near as bad in this part of Tokyo, than it was in the other parts of the world, and especially that she never traveled on the colonies, because that's where most of the battles took place.  
  
She rounded the corner and saw many stores, but she didn't see a long-haired blonde in any of them. Usagi must have went straight home. Or had she? She could have went to the beach, the part that she loved so much to cry at whenever she thought that Mamorou was annoyed of her. Of course! That was where she must have been.   
  
Ami set off towards the beach. If she walked swiftly, then she would make it there in no time.  
  
The wind was really chilly, and she had only a thin sweater to cover her are arms. Her dress flew upwards in occasion, but she firmly held her books lower, to keep her blue dress from flying too high.   
  
She walked even quicker than she had suggested to herself, because she wanted to make sure Usagi was alright, and she was freezing in the fast winds.   
  
She forgot about holding her dress down and lifted her arms closer to herself, but as she did her note from the Professor had been caught in the wind and was ripped away from her. She gasped as she watched it fly away. It didn't drift too high, and she thought maybe she could catch it. She ran after it, down the street a little further than where she lost it and she froze in shock as a young man caught it in the air.  
  
*****  
  
Quatre had moved as quickly as possible, but the pain made it almost unbearable. Blood trickled from his side as well as his hands and his face. He looked a mess and felt like he was slowly tearing away from the world. He dragged his leg behind his body while he hobbled toward the phone he saw, half hidden by a bush.   
  
He was feeling relieved about getting to the phone, not caring how long he had to live, just as long as he made the call. He looked up, and in his immediate reflects he saw a paper dancing through the wind towards him and he caught it.  
  
When he looked at it he saw there were equations and formulas all over it and then he heard a tapping noise of footsteps; someone was running towards him.  
  
He slowly raised his eyes to meet with large, blue pools of liquid sweetness. The first vision of human life he saw was a beautiful one. And he was so hopeful as she was running towards him, but she had stopped and stared at him as if he were an alien, instead of running to his aid.   
  
Quatre swayed, he was very dizzy from everything. Now he couldn't feel any part of his body. A thin layer of crystal ice formed over his most of his body from the freezing cold high-speed winds against his frigid, wet body. He felt a twinge of pain in his chest and it made him hunch over. He grabbed at his chest and groaned, crumpling the paper in his hand.  
  
Ami stared at him, too afraid to know what to do. She couldn't tell if he was a soldier of good or evil. It wasn't as easy telling the good from the bad when you're working with humans, opposed to fighting off monsters. She noticed his state that he was currently in. He had ice forming over him, and his skin was turning purple. He was very wet. He must have been walking from the ocean!   
  
'But the temperatures are well below normal human withstanding.' She noted to herself. He might even have hypothermia. Then he made pained noises and grabbed onto his chest. She made up her mind, she would help him no matter what side he was on.  
  
She ran at him and dropped to his form that had fallen to the ground, on his knees, and threw her books down too. She supported him by holding his arms, so he didn't fall backwards.  
  
"Look at me!" She commanded him, to her relief, he obeyed her easily. He looked straight into her eyes not really aware of what was happening to himself. He wrenched again from more pain and swooped his head downwards and back up gulping air.   
  
"If you feel you have to vomit, do it, it will relieve your stomach." She felt his head. He had a fever, that was evident, but he also was so cold. His temperature felt like a freezer in the winter. She took his hands into her own and rubbed them to warm them a bit. He winced and she realized that he had many cuts across his knuckles. She bit her lip, regretting that she had made more pain for him.  
  
'I'm going to be a doctor,' she reminded herself, 'I have to so this like a professional would.' She looked all around him for any major wounds that would be causing him the most pain. She saw that there was an immense amount of blood that had stained his left side. She immediately found a pair of scissors among her school supplies and cut away his material he wore over himself that was soaking wet. She took a sharp breath. It was a deep wound. She ripped away at the bottom of her dress and tied it around his gashes as field dressing.   
  
She watched him move backwards and his eyes wanted to roll to the back of his head, but she slapped his cheeks and snapped her fingers over his ears, trying desperately to keep him awake. She took her sweater off and cut the torso half of his wet suit off and put the warmer sweater on him. He hugged himself fiercely and shook wildly. He was in rough shape.  
  
She didn't really know what would keep him awake unless she made him talk to her.  
  
"My name is Ami, what's your name?" She said with precise pronunciation, to be sure he understood her. She was glad that he spoke, or at least understood, English.  
  
"Quatre." He whispered in pain. Then he turned over and looked at her. He grabbed at her hand to try and pull her closer to himself. She responded and held on to his hands and bent forward. "You.... have... to call....." He tried hard to say his sentence, but fatigue swept over him and she had to guess what he was saying.   
  
"To call... I know! I'm going to call the ambulance, but I need you to come with me!!! Please, please I can't pick you up alone, you have to help me." She pleaded with him, as she was on the verge of tears. She couldn't handle it if he died there, on the side of the road, in her arms.   
  
But he did as he was told. He pushed his body up and she got to her feet. She stood over top of him, bent over and picked him up by the arm pits. He used his good leg to help her pick up his weight.  
  
He struggled to keep upright, but he swung an arm around her, and she didn't seem bothered to have to lug him towards the phone.  
  
They took near ten minutes just to reach it and Quatre fell on top of the rectangular box. Ami noticed the chain that locked the phone from her.   
  
"Oh no!" She cried angrily at it and began to kick at the chain. Her attempt didn't work, her strength wasn't powerful enough. She let a tear slide down her face, but it was her frustration that was clouding her mind. She picked up a rock that was lying nearby and began to bash at the cover of the phone.  
  
"C' mon, break!!" She screamed at it. Quatre watched her, wishing that he could help her, but he was to restricted from moving with any amount of energy. He felt paralyzed while he watched a young girl do what he was supposed to be doing.  
  
Ami won in breaking off the cover. The chain still laid around it, but she had small hands and could get the phone easily. She wiped at her angry tears in an embarrassed motion, knowing that Quatre had been watching her, and then she started to dial 91-.  
  
Quatre held her hand and prevented her from finishing the number.   
  
"Don't..." He said in his barely audible voice.   
  
"But you have to go to the hospital, you need medical attention." She cried in defense, but for his sake.  
  
"No! Please, don't call hospital, please." He had his freezing hand over Ami's now, begging her not to make the call. She didn't understand why. He had wanted her to before. She didn't want to defy him, but she didn't want him to die either. She was in a sticky situation.   
  
'Think, Ami, think. What other way is he going to live, if you don't call an ambulance?' She battled in her mind. "My mother!" She said loudly. He didn't know what she was talking about, and didn't care, as long as he didn't go to the hospital. He couldn't let them know that he was alive, the Oz would be able to attack Japan freely, so they could continue their quest of killing off Gundam pilots.   
  
Quatre thought this over continually and got lost in himself. His mind spun around and around and finally he fell, unconscious on Ami. She put her arms around him and carefully lowered him to the ground. Then she sprung up to the phone and dialed her home phone number.  
  
It rang a few times, but she saw hope before her eyes when her mother's voice answered.  
  
"Mother? It's me, I need you to pick me up at the lower bridge area, in front of the beach. It's an emergency!" And then she waited for her mother, as she held Quatre in her arms, keeping him warm.  
  
*****  
  
Quatre awoke in a sweat. He thought it was a just a bad dream. The beach, the waves, the wind.... the girl. He was thinking he was going to peer out at an Arabian sunrise and smell the sandalwood air, but when he stretched he yelped in pain. He pressed his hands against his left side of his stomach. It wasn't a dream, he had been abused by nature and he felt a rush towards his head. He looked around, sweat beads trickling down his face and he had no recollection of how he got where he was. But if he had to be anywhere that wasn't home, he hoped he was with the girl She saved his life, and took care of him. She even used her fragile hands to bust an emergency phone just so she could call someone to help her keep him alive.   
  
Quatre was smiling at the picture of her in his mind, without realizing it. He knew he referred to her as beautiful when he first laid eyes on her, but on top of that, she was smart and compassionate. For all she knew, he could have been her enemy. But she helped him anyway. He felt so much gratitude for her, that he was afraid he could never quit.  
  
The door opened quietly and an older woman walked in, one he hadn't seen before. She was tall and had the same funny blue hair colour that the young girl-Ami, did. She was pretty, but she wasn't as warm and open as Ami had been with him.   
  
"Well, mister, you have quite the recovery to go through before you can engage yourself in major activity." She informed him, as she examined the bandages and the wounds.   
  
"I...I'm going to live?" He asked, confused with emotions at that particular moment.  
  
"Mmhmm. Thanks to my daughter, Ami. She ripped her dress and bandaged your open wound on you left side. It was pressure to stop the bleeding. She also cleaned your knuckles, as best as she could and she kept you warm by keeping you close to her. Amazing miracle, I say." She told him, not making eye contact.  
  
He smiled, relieved that it was the girl's mother looking over him, and that Ami hadn't taken him to the hospital, like he requested with her. "Could I...Would I be able to thank her?" He asked, his innocence returning to his eyes and feelings. He wasn't hard and cold like he had been during his fight for survival now. Now he was safe in the home of the young woman, Ami.   
  
Ami's mother nodded, "I'm sure you two will want to talk anyway. Right now, rest and later she'll bring you some food to eat. Until then sleep, and I mean it. You need to rejuvenate your weakness." And then she turned away, closing the door behind her. He did as he was told, feeling that the sooner he slept, the sooner he would see Ami.  
  
*****  
  
Ami knocked lightly at the door, she was holding a tray with assorted food. It was mostly liquids, so Quatre would be able to digest it more easily.  
  
"Come in." He said. She opened the door and walked in. "Hi." He acknowledged, but didn't say anything else. He didn't really know what to say, for he didn't know Ami.  
  
"Hello. How are you feeling?" She asked, to keep the conversation going. She set the tray down on a small table next to the bed he slept in.  
  
"I feel a lot better, I'm dizzy often, but I can't feel pain at all." He lied. But he didn't feel as much pain as he had before.  
  
"That's the pain killers doing. But I don't think you're being honest, which is not good when you're dealing with doctors." She scolded, but pleasantly.  
  
He chuckled, "Are you a doctor? You certainly seemed like one when you helped me by the beach." He added. A bright pink flushed Ami's cheeks. No one had ever actually believed she was a doctor before, and she could hardly contain her excitement. A wide smile spread across her face.   
  
"No.... I'm still in highschool." He smiled at her and she saw a sparkle in his eye. He was very handsome. But she knew he was at least her age if not, a bit older, so she didn't know why he had those kind of wounds in the first place. "Wh- um... I was wondering.... what happened to you? You know, from the injuries you got?" She asked skeptically. She wasn't sure if it were a touchy subject or not.  
  
His smile faded. He knew he couldn't tell her about being a Gundam pilot, even if she knew about the Gundams anyway. He wasn't sure what to tell her. He made it up as quick as possible. "Ah, I was training.... for .... rescue patrol search unit. But the winds made our trip impossible and the plane went down." He said and looked anywhere but into her eyes, because he was afraid she would see it was a lie.  
  
She took his hand into her own. "Were you the only survivor?" She asked compassionately.   
  
Had his story been true, he would have not wanted to answer that question, but he didn't mind her sad interrogation. "Yes. I was." He said. Then he connected his gaze with hers and they locked onto each other.   
  
Quatre could tell Ami was an intelligent girl. He saw that she cared for people and wanted to help those in need. Good doctor material.  
  
Ami noticed the kindness that amplified his looks. He was sweet and so innocent. She was saddened by the news of the tragedy. She felt sympathetic to the young man.  
  
They looked away from each other in a blush, not knowing what to say until Quatre kept up with conversation.  
  
"Um, when do you think I'll be able to get up?" He asked her quietly.  
  
She shrugged,"It depends on how well you feel and how your injuries look." She answered honestly. He nodded in understanding. "Quatre, why didn't you want to go to the hospital?" She asked suddenly.  
  
He froze. 'What am I supposed to say?' He asked himself. "I.... I said that?" He played dumb. He had no answers and he didn't want to make big lies for she would find out the truth one way or another.  
  
"Don't you remember? You begged me not to call the ambulance. You seemed almost frightened at the idea." She told him. He was aware of what she was talking about, but he knew it wasn't safe. That reminded him, he needed to make an important phone call.  
  
"Um, do you think I could borrow a phone?" He asked, interrupting the previous discussion.   
  
"Sure. I'll bring one to you. Excuse me." She left the room and returned with a cordless phone not a few minutes later. He thanked her and watched her leave the room.  
  
"This is so important." He reminded himself. "I have to act more like Heero for a while so I can fix a big problem." And he dialed a number.  
  
"Peace Headquarters." A soldier answered.  
  
"This is an emergency, get me Sally Po." Quatre said sternly.   
  
"Right away." The soldier replied.  
  
"This is Po, who's speaking?" Sally picked up.  
  
"It's Quatre Rebarba Winner-"  
  
"Quatre? Is it really you? I heard you were dead!" Quatre winced at the word.  
  
"Not hardly. Anyway, I'm at a doctor's house, only two people know I'm alive and that's the way I'm going to keep it. I just need you to pass on a message to one of the other Gundam pilots."  
  
Sally hesitated, "Ok. Go ahead Quatre."  
  
"Tell them that Oz is planning to have nuclear missals set up to fly at incoming Gundams, but they're not going to attack them. Instead they're going to backfire and land on earth. Sally, tell them that Oz is going to create destruction on parts of the world, in order to bring all the army that we got. This is so important to get to them. Can you tell them?"  
  
"Yes Quatre, I'll make sure I'll give them the message personally." She reassured him.  
  
He sighed. He knew he could count on her. "Thank you Sally, you're about to become a real hero, you know that?" He said in a sweet, yet exhausted voice.  
  
Sally laughed, "No kid, you already are. Over and out." And she hung up.   
  
Quatre let his head fall backwards onto his pillow. 'I hope that they stop it before it's too late.' He became limp and fell asleep again. He knew he did need his rest, because he needed to get back into space with the others as soon as possible.  
  
*****  
  
It had been a whole week before Quatre had enough strength to get out of bed. He had slept most of the time, and he hardly ate, unless Ami forced him to. Hat day she was going to take him for a walk, so he could get some fresh air and exercise.  
  
He was in a woman's robe as he brushed his teeth and after he had a long hot shower. He needed to relax his muscles, they were so tense from sitting around doing nothing all day long.  
  
He hadn't done much, and it felt like he's spent two years in that bed. He didn't see Ami very much either, she had been busy with school and homework. He had a feeling that she was a bookworm from the start. He didn't realize just how much of a bookworm she really was.   
  
Just as he was thinking of her, she walked into the bathroom with a scarlet face. She didn't look up at him, and when she spoke she kept her head down.   
  
"This is some of my father's clothes that he left behind. I hope they fit you." She shoved the clothes into his arms and ran out of the bathroom. He laughed as she left, she was so embarrassed.   
  
*****  
  
Quatre walked out of the bedroom for the first time in a week. He was immediately greeted by Ami's mother.   
  
"Well, you're looking much, much better. I see you're going on a walk with Ami. You should keep a jacket on, because you haven't been outdoors in a while. She handed him an older version of a bomber jacket. Must've been her husbands.   
  
Ami bounded into the room with a smile on her face. She was wearing a knee length blue skirt, a blue vest to match with a white blouse underneath. She was also wearing a choker necklace. She looked rather cute.  
  
"Hello Quatre, mother. Did you want to go now, or wait a little?" She asked happily. Something had made her cheery.   
  
"Now, if you'd like." He answered and she smiled. They started for the door when Ami's mother called.  
  
"Stay close to him, Ami, you don't want him to fall and rip the stitching." And then they shut the door.   
  
It was a beautiful day and Quatre enjoyed the smells of fresh food on the sidewalks. Japan was an adventurous country, he noted. They walked, closely, and for a while before Ami explained to him where they were going.   
  
"I'm taking you to a special place, the Shinto Shrine. It should teach you a bit about our culture." She informed him. He liked the fact that she was smart. It made the walk so much more relaxing, and even more still, that she didn't seem too attached to him. It would be better that way, since he would have to leave as soon as he was good and healed.  
  
She guided herself gracefully, in her walk. Her long, smooth arms glowed from the brightening sunshine overhead and he liked to take glances at the creamy colour once in a while. There was a slight breeze and it ruffled her blouse like you would see a field blow from huge gusts of wind. He especially couldn't keep his eyes off of her unique hair. The colour baffled his mind, he had originally thought that she was a raven-haired beauty with a glint of blue in the light, but it was clear that she had naturally blue hair; this simple concept perplexed Quatre, he didn't know it could be possible.  
  
They passed a large mall and then Ami stopped in front of a pub that looked tiny, next to the mall. It was a café. She must have planned to get breakfast. She looked back at him, saw his questioning face and grabbed his hand, leading him into the southern, rich smell of Brazilian coffee beans.   
  
It was like inhaling heaven; the most precious scent he had breathed for a long time, and he didn't know how many more surprises he would be able to take from Ami. It was like she had known him all his life.  
  
They sat down at a round table for two, that stood higher than their own heights. Ami helped Quatre onto his stool, holding him carefully, trying to release extra pain that the movements could have caused. Then she flopped into her own stool and picked up a menu.   
  
"Pick out whatever you like, my treat." She said, her face hidden by the menu. She sounded as if she, too, was drowning in the pleasures of smelling senses that prickled at her nose.   
  
"Oh, no, I couldn't let you pay. Not after all the trouble I've put you through already. Please, I'll buy it." He didn't like feeling as if he was the one to be pitied, and rightly so with his wealth.  
  
"Nonsense!" She squeaked and then smiled a mirthful smile, "I have never felt excitement such as this before," 'Well, maybe when we were fighting off the Negaverse and everything, but that's not open for discussion.' she thought to herself, "You brought me back to life. I've been droning on lately, rampaging about studying and exams, and I haven't stopped and taken a glance at the pink sky or the funny muse on the street for a long time. It's like you lifted a curse from me, and that I can never repay you for. So this is on my tab, and that's it."  
  
Quatre was touched. She was completely honest with him and he realized that he was not only saving the lives of the people of earth, he was saving the life of the girl who saved his; He brought Ami back to life. Suddenly he flushed with uncontrollable embarrassment. She was letting him know pretty intimate things. He didn't know that girls would be this up front with guys; not in Arabia, anyway.   
  
"I guess I can't fight you off, you're too powerful for me." He blushed.  
  
'If you only knew.' Ami told herself, with a tinge of sadness. She wanted so much to share more with him, but it was way too dangerous; he would never know in a million years.  
  
*****  
  
They finally made it to the Cherry Hill Temple, were Ami expected to see four young girls lazing around, not really doing much, but to her surprise she didn't see anyone outside.  
  
"Hmm, that's strange." She spoke out loud, without realizing it.   
  
"What's strange?" Quatre responded. She looked at him, and gave him an 'I'm-such-an-idiot' look.  
  
"Uh, normally my friends are outside, enjoying the beautiful weather, but they aren't today. Maybe they're inside, come on." She pulled him along and they stepped up to the front door. Ami knocked.  
  
The rice paper door slid open and a short, round, bald man poked his head out, with a great big grin on his face.   
  
"Are you here to register, cuz it'll be pretty hard to fit you in, we have SO many students already, but I wouldn't mind taking you in too, come on in!" He beamed, stepped to the side and let them pass through. First Quatre entered, and Ami followed.  
  
"GrandPA! Not everyone who comes here wants to register, and you don't have many students, you have ONE!" An incredibly frustrated Rei shrieked from the other side of the hall. She stomped towards Quatre, and he started to sweat, nervously, from her over dominating power. When she reached him, some steam erupted from her ears. She took a deep breath, doing her best to calm down. There was mud all over her, from her head to her toes. It was like she was a professional mud wrestler, and she didn't seem to enjoy it at all. "WHO ARE YOU????!!!!!?????" She screamed in a sudden rage.  
  
Quatre jumped backwards, and felt Ami almost trip, but she supported herself by grabbing a hold of his jacket. "I-uh, am, a friend of Ami's. My name is Quatre." He said, as politely as possible, then he offered her a nice, though nervous, smile.  
  
"If you're Ami's friend, then where the HELL IS SHE????????" She screamed again, more steam erupting from her ears. She watched as Ami slowly stepped to Quatre's side. Then she felt a blanket of comfort over her entire body, like Ami was her guardian angel, and the tears began. "Oh, Ami-chan!!!! I've missed you sooooooo much!!!!" She wailed and tried to latch onto Ami in an embrace, but Ami pushed her grandfather in front of her before Rei did touch her. She protected herself from the filthy mud that reeked.   
  
Rei grabbed onto her grandfather, not really caring that she wasn't crying onto Ami's shoulders, just as long as it was someone.   
  
"Oh! OH! REI, YOU'RE GROSS!!!!!!! peh-peh!!!" He had gotten mud in his mouth. He pushed her back, showing off his newly mud-stained gi. "What happened to you anyway?" he asked, suspicion rising quickly.  
  
She sniffled and stopped crying and closed her eyes. "Usagi did it." She began. Quatre looked confused, but saw the mirthful smile creating itself on Ami's lips. It was a pretty sight. Then Rei continued, "She had said she'd get me back, and I didn't believe her because she always says that, but she did it this time."  
  
"What? What did she do?" Her grandpa pushed on.  
  
"She called me and asked me if she could come over to tell me something. I figured she wanted to vent with me, so I thought I better because of the trick that Minako pulled...." Ami rolled her eyes, but kept on smiling, "Anyway... when she came over she brought a machine that looked like a bubble machine, you know the kind that sit on the side of your bath and make bubbles for you? Well she said she had just boughten it and it worked really good for her, so she thought I should try it. She seemed like she didn't even care about what happened. I hooked it all up and got into the bath..................ah-ha ha!!" She began to wail again. Ami walked towards her, and Quatre spotted a towel laying in a laundry basket on a table.   
  
"Well I guess like the old saying is, what goes around, comes around." She sighed at her friend's pouting face.  
  
"Yah, and crashed into MY FACE!" She obviously had a hard time accepting that Usagi bested her.   
  
"How did your face get muddy? I thought you were sitting in the bath, not swimming in it?" Quatre asked, kindly. He went to her side and began to wipe the mud off of her distraught face.   
  
She snorted, "Well, if you must know, I was trying to get out of the bath and I slipped!" This got her mad, but she didn't recoil from Quatre's gentle wiping. It was relaxing her more than anything. He tickled her nose and she giggled at him. "You're actually really cute." She giggled again. He didn't care much for the comment but thanked her properly just as much.  
  
"UNHAND HER YOU FIEND!!!!!" A cry blasted from the other side of the hall, where Rei had presented herself. Quatre jolted, with shock, Ami squeaked and Rei sweat dropped. A man with shaggy, brown hair charged down the hall at Quatre. Quatre didn't understand, but side-stepped from the dangerous position. The man tripped over his foot and face-planted himself on the floor. Not even a second later he was back on his feet, "What do you think you're doing with MY Rei?" He heaved at Quatre. Quatre sweat-dropped along with Ami, Rei and her grandfather.  
  
"Chad! Are you mentally challenged?" Rei reprimanded.  
  
"Chad, really, you could have ripped his stitches!" Ami scolded, as well.  
  
Chad looked from one girl to the other, confused. "Oh, sorry man... But what were doing to my Rei?"   
  
"I was... wiping her face?" Quatre offered. This guy was clearly off his rocker.  
  
"Nice excuse, but I won't have it! I'll fight you to the deathbefore I'd approve of you and Rei!" Quatre stared at him, disbelieving.  
  
"Chad, you idiot! He was being nice! And there's nothing between us, he's Ami's!!!!" She swatted him on the back of the head. He lunged forwards, but blushed at their, though violent, contact. Quatre realized that he was being referred to as 'Ami's', like he belonged to her. He felt strange fluttering feelings in the pit of his stomach, and looked at her. She was blinking repeatedly, at the floor, with a scarlet face.   
  
"Oh, Chad, get a good pair of your robes, for Mister Quatre here, he'll need to borrow them for tonight." Rei's grandfather finally spoke up, after stifling a fit of laughter.  
  
"Why?" Chad looked clueless.  
  
"Oh boy!" Rei cried, in frustration. "Because of the Renata we're having, remember?"   
  
He twinkled, and ran back down the hall, without further adieu. This was a very overwhelming situation that Quatre landed himself in, but he thought it was better than staring at a pale ceiling, like he had been doing for a long while before tonight.   
  
"Um, what's this Renata about?" Ami asked, with a calm, smooth voice.   
  
Rei smiled, "Well, you would have known sooner, but every time I tried to get a hold of you, you weren't available.... so we're holding a Renata, here, tonight, for a ... medium.... sized group of people." She explained, "There's going to be a lot of dancing, but we all have to dress in traditional kimonos. You can borrow one of mine. But before that, you need to introduce Quatre to the others. They're all in the study. Tell them I'll be there in a bit, I just have to clean up." Ami nodded, and glanced at Quatre, who knew to follow her to the study.  
  
Ami slid the door open, slowly. When she looked up, she met the blank stares of three girls. They looked like they hadn't expected to see her at first, but a moment later whatever thoughts they were thinking previous had slipped their minds for they jumped up in happiness and glomped Ami. All three of them squeezed Ami in a best friend embrace, which Ami was grateful for, but felt as though she was going to die from the lack of oxygen.  
  
"Oh Ami-chan I've missed you so much!!!!" Minako cried.  
  
"Yes, I seem to get that a lot." Ami jokingly said in reply. Quatre chuckled, and brought Ami's attention back to him. She cleared her throat, and the girls started to release her. "Girls, this is Quatre..." She looked at him, realizing she had never asked him what his last name was, before. He read her thoughts and continued for her.  
  
"I'm Quatre Rebarba Winner. It's nice to meet you all." He said with a little wave, acknowledging all three girls simultaneously. He smiled his very cutest smile, and made all the girls melt.  
  
"Oh, Ami! He's adorable, where did you find him?" Makoto adored and sighed a puppy-love sigh.  
  
Quatre stifled a gasp. He didn't know if he should answer or not. He was afraid that Ami might give away information he was hoping to keep secret. But Ami smiled.  
  
"Quatre is learning to be in the Rescue Patrol. We stumbled into each other near his recruit station." Well, it wasn't totally a lie for Ami. It was a big fat load of crap for Quatre though. He felt so guilty. He had kept lying to her, and now she was building onto his lie. He just hoped that nothing was spoiled while he was in Ami's company.   
  
"Well, you're lucky to find such a cutie!" Usagi piped up.  
  
"Ya, I'm jealous of you, Ami-chan!" Minako added.  
  
Ami didn't know how to respond, she just blushed. Quatre was doing the same.  
  
Suddenly a fragrance could be smelt. Everyone looked around themselves, it was a very pretty scent. Minako started to sniff closely throughout various objects of the study, trying to find what the smell was.  
  
Rei walked into the room seconds later and answered the fragrant question. She had cleaned herself up good, and she made herself up too. She had her hair tied back into a huge traditional bun, with chopsticks crossing through it. She also adorned her hair with some red flowers. She was wearing makeup, and a red kimono that had a phoenix flaming as the design, with bordering of Chinese symbols meaning happiness. She looked beautiful.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to see you are welcoming our first guest nicely."She said, poised very sophisticated. This made everyone look at her in absolute amazement. Rei was being sophisticated? Then Rei said, "He's cute, ne?" Everybody sweat dropped.  
  
Ami looked at Quatre, "Um, Quatre. These girls are Minako, Usagi and Makoto. You've met Rei already. They are all my best friends." She explained. Quatre smiled in thanks.   
  
Rei and Usagi made eye contact for a few seconds and then turned their heads from each other, with a 'hmph'.   
  
They stood in silence for a while until Minako whined.   
  
"Ohh, when is everybody coming?"   
  
Rei totally ignored her question and looked around, realizing that someone was missing. "Hey, where's Chad?" She asked.  
  
Abruptly Chad burst through the door and noisily presented himself. He was holding the gi that was meant for Quatre, but he was looking at the gi instead of everyone else.  
  
"Chad, how long does it take to get a gi, anyway?"Rei complained. Chad didn't answer. "Chad, what's wrong. Chad? CHAD?"   
  
"I'm sorry, I was just getting ready for the Renata." He said quietly. They could all detect a small blush spreading through his face.   
  
Rei looked at the girls, with a look of excitement. "Well, lets see then, huh?" Chad shook his head furiously, still not looking up. "Oh come on, Chad, it probably isn't that bad! What did you do, comb your hair?" She played with him. Still he wouldn't look up.   
  
"Rei..." Makoto warned at Rei, knowing that Chad could be hurt by the jokes. Rei understood and walked up to Chad in a strange way.  
  
Chad felt warm hands touch his face. They almost caressed his skin, and it felt so nice. He knew it was Rei, but he was so embarrassed by they way he had groomed himself. He liked the shaggy look. When he inhaled the scent of her, his feelings stirred inside of him and he felt compelled to look at her. Chad raised his head.  
  
"Holy moley!!!!!" Usagi screeched. Rei gasped. Chad had his hair combed and put in place. You had full view of both his eyes, and they were beautiful. He was extremely good-looking. He even shaved his stubble of a goatee for the occasion.   
  
"Oh Chad, you look so...." Rei started.  
  
Minako snickered and offered, "Handsome?" She kept snickering.   
  
"Yah..." Rei said in awe. Chad would have blushed but he forgot to as he stared into Rei in as much awe as she stared at him.   
  
*****  
  
Ami watched their passionate connection wondering if that was what happened to everyone when they truly liked each other. It was true, Rei and Chad did like each other, as much as Rei wasn't fond to admit. Tonight was a real special night.  
  
*****  
  
Quatre didn't know how to describe the scene he had been observing. Rei liked Chad even though she constantly teased him, and Chad liked Rei even more than he seemed to before he entered the room. It made him wonder if all people who liked each other really don't know it until something forces them to understand one another's feelings. Maybe something in nature, like a strong wind or something... like when he first met Ami......  
  
*****  
  
"Well, Quatre, come with me and you can get ready for the Renata." Chad and Rei ended their moment, but extremely subtly. They were obviously saving their feelings for when they were alone. Quatre nodded to Chad but before he walked out with him, he turned to Ami, took her hand and bowed slightly for her to know he was excusing himself. She smiled at him. It was very pretty, and Quatre wished he didn't have to leave her side, but he did as he was told.  
  
*****  
  
"So Rei, are there any future plans between you and Chad?" Makoto wondered.  
  
"That's none of your business now is it?" She replied calmly.  
  
"Oh come now, Rei. You can't be quiet about this, this is big!" Minako squealed in delight.  
  
"I'm not saying anything. Besides, we don't even know what you're talking about."  
  
"We? Wow, already thinking for the both of you. That's sign number one." Makoto continued.  
  
"Ami? What do you think about it?" Ami fiddled with her outfit while Minako asked the question.  
  
"I think it's beautiful." Ami said. All the girls listened to her, "Finding some kind of love within someone else and sharing it.... I don't know what would make me happier." The girls stared at her, suddenly realizing that Ami had made it quite aware that she was lonely. They looked at her sadly.  
  
Rei wanted to say something to her to cheer her up, but she couldn't as they were all startled by a noise from the window. When they looked, they saw Luna and Artemis jump into the room . They both looked exhausted. Luna was breathing heavily when she spoke.  
  
"We need the senshi right now! There's a youma destroying the shops in the city, and it look's pretty mad! You've got to hurry!"   
  
"Come on!!" Artemis shouted.  
  
"Let's go senshi, we've got some butt to kick!" Makoto said ready to fight and ran out of the room, following the two cats. All the girls followed, and Ami was right behind them, when she thought about Quatre.  
  
'He's going to wonder where we all went....He's going to know something happened.....He's going to find out about it........Oh no!' She thought, her secret was going to be revealed to Quatre.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
I'm finally done. This was Part I, and there's only two so make sure you read the second one because that's all of it. I'm sure that Quatre/Ami fans are waiting for some serious action between the two right now, and don't worry because you'll get some in 'Part II: Shaking Hands with Destiny.' It won't come out right away because it should be long, like this was, but I don't want to put it off too long. One of my guidelines was to keep everyone in character, so I hope that they were as close as possible. Beware though, Gundam boys action in Part II.   
  
Well, I hope you liked this part, and you'll wait for the 2nd one. Please review, thanks.  
  
Ja Ane, Megami*Silence 


End file.
